


The Chronicles Of Life And Death

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deadly Premonition, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri finds himself running from whoever hurt him, rescued by a person, only to have to find them the next time they are out because nobody believes him.warning there are hints of character death, bodily harm and even suicide suggestion. Do not read unless you can handle these.





	The Chronicles Of Life And Death

**Author's Note:**

> Day 170 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> One of the other stories I've been working on for a while now. 
> 
> This is a oneshot. No Sequels, No extra Chapters. It is suppose to end there. :}

His breath carves out of his lungs like a hot knife, his hearts pounding like a mile a minute is too slow, and he's certain his clothes are sticking to him with more than just his own sweat. But he has to go there, he has to see him one more time, he has to, he has to. 

Yuuri ignores the black and white splodges appearing in his sight, he knows he is losing the battle for his life with every step. The hand in his side is covered by that what should not be on the outside of his body and he can't stop it from leaving him. The pain from his ankle shooting up, he never did give that injury enough time to heal. 

He's not even certain if he is still being followed, or if his attackers gave up already. Maybe he could have gotten help, but that thought is not even in his mind. Breathing is becoming heavier with every step, almost like he ran a marathon not a block and a half. 

Finally he shoots out from between the two buildings and sees the glistening of the Ocean. He made it. The sudden change from stone to sand makes him tumble over, and he knows he's not going to get up. He pulls in a final breath.

"Vitya, Vitya, please I need you." 

In seconds silver hair and blue eyes are above him. Visible in that small spot of sight he still has. He wants to lift his hand to touch the face he loves so much but it's to heavy to go up. He can see a tear in Vitya's beautiful eyes. He made his love sad. 

"Shh, don't speak my Zolotse. I'm here, I got you." He feels Victors lips slip over his, cool and calm as only he could be. After that only calmness remains. 

~

The loud noises that appear to be all around him make Yuuri want to cover his ears. And he would have if the hand not attached to a bunch of tubes wasn't held in a near death grip by his best friend. Yuuri has to blink a couple of times to be certain it's really him.

Pichit stirs awake from Yuuri trying to move. But instead of giving his normal bright smile Yuuri finds himself being glared at. Understandable he must look horrid, although he feels pretty good right now. His breathing also doesn't feel restricted or anything. 

"Dammit Yuuri. What were you thinking. Drinking that much. Okay you didn't get the audition, no reason to get wasted like that." 

Phichit sounds livid. Yuuri is just surprised, that audition was months ago why is he bringing it up now. Unless his attack had something to do with it. Before he can ask though Phichit continues.

"If Sara hadn't found you when she did." He visually shivers. "Falling while drunk is one thing, but jumping of the second story balcony in a pool. You are just lucky all you did was break your bloody ankle." 

Yuuri stares at him. Then he quickly looks down his body, and sure enough the only visible injury he's sporting is a cast around his foot and ankle. But that injury was also months ago.

"At least it was a clean break. You'll heal it perfectly within weeks. so you won't have to worry about that." 

He shakes his head, and tries to explain to Phichit what really happened but his best friend cuts him off.

"I don't want to hear about it. I was worried sick Yuuri. And I just need you to tell me you won't do this again, that you won't try to kill yourself again."

"But I didn't. Really Phichit I wouldn't." His friends eyes are filled with pain, so much so that Yuuri knows he is not believed. 

After Phichit gets the doctor informing them Yuuri came too, he tries to get them to tell him the truth. But they say the same thing. Apparently Yuuri had gotten so upset that he botched the audition, that he bottomed a full magnum bottle of champagne on top of his anxiety meds and managed to only break his ankle while jumping down from a second story balcony into a pool. 

One doctor suggests his 'memory of the attack' was just a very vivid dream he had under the influence. By the time he's released from the hospital he almost believes it himself. Especially as no one has any knowledge of anybody called Victor that goes by the name Vitya. 

It isn't till he comes past the beach, on his way to have lunch with some people from school, a few days after that he feels a moment hesitation. He knows he's not supposed to use his ankle yet but he has to know. So he slips out of his wheelchair and hobbles down to were in his dream, it had to be a dream as Phichit had said this was their first time in the neighborhood, Victor had been waiting for him.

"Victor. If you are here please show yourself to me." 

Yuuri doesn't know what he suspected to happen. No that's not true, he had expected nothing to happen, he had thought he'd be making a fool of himself. So when the air in front of him ripples for a moment and the man he so vividly remembers kissing him stands in front of him with cool eyes, he finds himself taking a quick step back. Poorly this makes him put his whole weight on his busted ankle and his body collides with the sand.

A part of him is hurt that Victor had not even tried to catch him. You can't kiss somebody like that and then let them fall a few days later. he is actually pissed enough to scramble back up and toss that in the man's face. Victor's cold eyes grow great with shock.

"Tell me everything you remember. Leave no detail out." Where his voice had sounded pained and filled with love before the kiss, now all there was is a business like demeanor.

Yuuri tells him everything he remembers. Including knowing for certain that his ankle was already healed that night yet here he is with the thing in a cast. Victor sighs after hearing it all and turns away from Yuuri to look over the sea. 

"That explains why you could call me. We are already connected through destiny." He sighs deeply, turns to Yuuri and almost touches his cheek. "Months you say? Only months. Poor you." 

Yuuri shakes his head. And demands that Vitya tells him what is going on. 

"Oh Yuuri. You are not supposed to be able to see me. Not for an other few months as what you say is true. For you see. I'm Death and you my dear foresaw your moment of demise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> Any comment is greatly appreciated, even one as simple as a smiley will make my day. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}


End file.
